Rencontre avec Roy Mustang
by Kairi Sakura Potter
Summary: Roy Mustang découvre que le nouveau bibliothécaire de Central n’est rien d’autre que le frère de sa pire ennemie et il va tout faire pour se venger… à sa façon… bien sûr! Yaoi lemon!


_**Rencontre avec Roy Mustang**_

Titre : Rencontre avec Roy Mustang

Résume : Roy Mustang découvre que le nouveau bibliothécaire de Central n'est rien d'autre que le frère de sa pire ennemie et il va tout faire pour se venger…à sa façon…

Disclamer : Aucun personnage de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent et bla bla bla tout le monde connaît le refrain !

Note de l'auteur : Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fais pour avoir une idée aussi … stupide… je serais incapable de répondre à cette question lol. Petite précision, Eros est **MON** personnage donc le premier où la première qui me le pique aura affaire à moi ! (quant au personnage de Lyra … j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais un personnage pareil T.T) Sinon rien d'autre à dire à part que c'est ma première fic solo et premier lemon en même temps…alors…un peu d'indulgence svp ? Ah et puis…

**BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**

- Voila c'est rangé ! Déclara un beau brun avec le sourire de celui qui a terminé son travail aux lèvres.

Eros descendit de son échelle, non pas qu'il était pompier, non, non seulement bibliothécaire à la célèbre bibliothèque de Central. Tous les alchimistes d'état venaient ici pour leurs recherches… comme sa sœur.

La Glace Alchemist, rivale et ennemie du célèbre Flame Alchemist… pas besoin de précision ou alors regardez à nouveau les noms… le problème c'est que maintenant que le colonel Mustang avait décidé d'habiter ici il devait faire très attention car on n'aimait pas les partisans de la jolie brune aux yeux couleur lavande… et il avait le défaut d'être son jumeau… la vie était injuste des fois !

Il mit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, heureusement que son cousin lui avait trouvé une place ici sinon il se serait mal vu rejouer les serveurs pour avoir un pervers comme son ancien patron…

Le brun frissonna à cette pensée, comment avait il pu travailler pour lui ? Ah oui il ne savait pas quoi faire quand il est arrivé et avait failli se faire …

« _Pense pas à ça c'est du passé maintenant_ » se reprit-il en en rangeant d'autres livres.

Après avoir finit son boulot il sortit et ferma la porte avec ses clés, c'était à son tour cette semaine…

-Alors comme ça c'est vous le nouveau bibliothécaire ? déclara une voix derrière le jeune brun qui sursauta de surprise. ( Note bêta : et voilà une belle question de rhétorique… vous vous coucherez moins cons ce soir)

Il se retourna pour affronter le regard onyx du colonel Roy Mustang.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur ce n'était pas… mon intention s'excusa –t-il avec un sourire charmeur…

… sourire qui rappelait étrangement à Eros celui de sa sœur quand elle mentait… (Note bêta : Encore une bonne raison de s'enfuir en courant…)

-Ce n'est rien et puis vous m'avez pas fait peur mais… surpris. répondit-il.

Le sourire du colonel s'agrandit mais le plus jeune se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire ici alors que la bibliothèque fermait.

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait… j'ai une « mission » à vous confier. expliqua-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Eros le regarda, surpris, mais suivit le Flame alchemist…

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble, il n'avait pas d'ascenseur mais juste un petit escalier. Celui ci était en bois mais hélas assez étroit.

Roy l'invita à le suivre... jusqu'au dernier étage. Chaque fois que le brun posait son pied celui-ci grinçait sourdement un peu dans le genre des vieilles maisons où des fantômes auraient choisi d'y habiter.

Le colonel au regard d'onyx sorti une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

La pièce était grande et la lumière rentrait facilement faisant briller les meubles en bois et le parquet. Un canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir noir, qui avaient l'air d'être confortables se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque avec un nombre assez important de livres sur l'alchimie ou de livres totalement différents... livres qui prouvaient au jeune bibliothécaire que le Flame Alchemist n'était pas... comment dire...

- Attention à la plante verte ... (NDLR : non, non il n'y a pas Envy dans la pièce lol) quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il enfin en se tournant vers le jeune homme.-

- Eros F...

Il hésitait à donner son nom de famille, c'est que lui contrairement à sa sœur n'était pas doué pour l'alchimie et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en saucisse grillée mais… comme il ne savait pas mentir non plus...

- Fragen.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit son châtiment... qui ne vint pas, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le Flame Alchemist avait continué à avancer.

Il se demanda quand même comment le colonel Mustang n'avait pas fait le lien entre sa sœur et lui... (Note bêta : il a pas penché la tête sur le côté pour connecter les neurones… ou alors ceux-ci sont en grève pour protester contre la bibliothèque ?)

Eros finit par le rattraper, il s'était arrêté devant une armoire en métal.

-Votre mission si vous l'acceptez sera...

Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas sur le côté, laissant au plus jeune le soin de rencontrer des montagnes de papier qui le collèrent contre le sol.

-De classer mes dossiers. termina-t-il avec un sourire qui trahissait son amusement.

-PARDON ?!

C'était la voix de l'homme englouti par les papiers qui avait miraculeusement réussi à sortir.

- Mais...je ...enfin…

-Vous serez payé bien sûr et j'avertirai la bibliothèque que je vous ai emprunté... alors votre réponse ?

Il avait repris un visage sérieux et regardait intensément le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes, attendant sa réponse.

Celui ci, gêné, détourna la tête et soupira un « oui... »

- Parfait !s'exclama Mustang. Si vous commenciez maintenant ? Je dois rejoindre mon équipe dit-il en s'en allant. Vous pouvez rester ici pour travailler si vous voulez ? ajouta-il en se retournant.

- Heu... oui... répondit Eros ne sachant quoi dire.

- Bien alors amusez-vous bien ! finit-il avec un grand sourire laissant seul le brun et les monceaux de papiers

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce travail ? gémit-il.

Le brun regarda à nouveau la paperasse qu'il l'attendait… hmm, la chance il allait être payé pendant les cinq prochains siècles à venir !

Il re soupira autant se mettre au travail tout de suite !

Il prit tous les papiers qu'il put et les transporta dans le salon et il classa, classa, revient chercher d'autres dossier, classa, classa, rechercha de nouveaux papier, classa, classa pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Eros heureusement pour lui avait l'habitude de ce genre de travail, Lyra (sa sœur) lui faisait souvent ce coup là. Les deux alchimistes n'étaient pas amis avec l'ordre… mais jamais il n'aurait cru que les dossiers du Flame Alchemist soit si en …bazar ? Souk ? Bordel ?

Nan décidément il ne trouvait pas de mot assez grand et fort pour qualifier le désordre du colonel.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà et le pauvre bibliothécaire lui travaillait toujours sur les dossiers de Roy Mustang quand soudain…

-FINI ! s'exclama-t-il heureux. Haaaaaa je n'aurais jamais cru ça mais… le colonel Mustang est pire que Lyra ! ( Na : et croyez moi c'est pas un compliment lol). Je crois que j'ai bien mérité un café !

Et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le brun trouva facilement une tasse et le café, il attendit quelques minutes et puis enfin dégusta sa tasse de caféine. Un pur sourire d'extase s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. (note bêta : veux du café aussi !! et une clope !! par pitié ? )

_« Ah, la meilleure découverte sur cette planète ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un bon café noir_ » se dit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

Ce travail l'avait complètement épuisé, pourvu que le colonel ne lui demande pas de refaire ce travail là à temps complet, il ne tiendrait pas une semaine ! … il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour refuser de recommencer ! Sa vie en dépendait !

Eros passa une main sur sa nuque et la massa, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un massage…ou alors faire un petit somme…

Doucement le brun commença à s'endormir et il se mit plus correctement sur la chaise.

Il resta ainsi… à vrai dire il n'en savait rien et s'en moquait ! Il s'imagina que sa sœur lui faisait un massage…d'abord elle partirait de la nuque pour descendre petit à petit aux épaules, détendrait ses muscles douloureux…Il gémit un peu…hmm oui il se l'imaginait très bien !

Ses longues mains puissantes sur ses épaules faisant rouler ses muscles, ses… MINUTE ! Ses longues mains puissantes ?

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se leva et fit face… il avala difficilement sa salive…Roy Mustang…

Celui ci affichait le même sourire que ce matin quand il l'avait surpris...

- Vous avez aimé mon massage ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur alors que le pauvre Eros sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je... je... j'ai terminé de classer vos dossiers ! réussi-t-il à déclarer en espérant que sa rougeur disparaîtrait...

- J'ai vu... j'avoue que je suis impressionné par votre travail...

- Merci. dit le bibliothécaire en essayant de ne plus rougir.

- Sa vous dirait de travailler à plein temps pour moi ? questionna-t-il en un sourire

Eros pâlit dangereusement et répondit un peu trop fort et vite un « NON ! » qui surprit le colonel Mustang.

- Heu... je voulais dire non merci, rit nerveusement le brun, c'est gentil à vous mais mon poste à la bibliothèque me convient très bien merci.

- Un peu plus et je croyais que c'était mon désordre qui vous empêchait d'accepter… répondit le Flame Alchemist avec un sourire en coin.

Le brun fit un sourire gêné. Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça...

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais le frère de cette minable alchemist de glace.

Eros se figea et avala difficilement sa salive.

Il... savait... pour… sa sœur... il était un homme mort...

- La question que tu te poses est : quand est ce que je te réduis en steak fritte pas vrai ? Il souriait toujours et une lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux.

Il le regarda surpris et hocha la tête.

- Hmm je ne pense pas que je le ferai... en fait j'ai d'autres projets… il s'était avancé et murmura la dernière partie à son oreille.

La proximité du colonel Mustang lui donnait des frissons et Eros bégaya.

- Quel genre de projets ? Sa voix tremblait et il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur.

- J'ai très envie de te mettre dans mon lit. lui avoua le colonel Mustang, sa voix se faisant sensuelle et rauque alors que Eros lui devenait d'un rouge tomate que le colonel trouvait particulièrement craquant.

D'ailleurs il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et captura les lèvres du bibliothécaire dans un baiser.

Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! Il ne comprenait pas comment, il y a quelques minutes de cela, ils discutaient tranquillement avec l'alchimiste à maintenant où il était en train de se faire agréablement embrasser.

Oui, très agréablement en fait. Jamais Eros n'aurait pu croire que le colonel Mustang puisse embrasser avec tant de douceur... Et de la douceur c'est ce dont il avait besoin, une langue câline qui caresse la sienne, et la chaleur d'un souffle sur sa joue, l'ébauche d'un mouvement plus ample, et tous ses petits frissons qui le parcouraient.

Oui, il adorait ça ! Doucement il ferma les yeux et noua ses bras sur le cou du brun en répondant timidement au baiser.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Roy il noua ses bras autour de la taille du jeune brun et le rapprocha encore plus vers lui. Il s'était dit qu'il allait être patient mais le jeune homme était tellement beau et il l'excitait tellement hmm… il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps…

Ses yeux étaient maintenant embués de désir, ses mains glissèrent sur le corps fin du petit bibliothécaire le caressant avec douceur.

Eros laissa échapper un gémissement qui exista d'avantage le colonel qui avait un mal fou à ne pas le sauter ici et tout de suite. Il l'allongea sur la table renversant par la même occasion le café qui maintenant coulait par terre. (note bêta : AH ! MON CAFE ! ESPECE DE BRUTE !!)

Ce brusque passage de la position verticale à horizontale effraya Eros en lui rappelant quelques souvenirs désagréables et toujours trop proches, il eu un mouvement de réticence et tenta de se redresser mais le colonel se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa encore, toujours aussi tendrement, pendant que ses mains baladeuses qui parcouraient le corps du jeune bibliothécaire mettaient plus sûrement que lentement ses sens en ébullitions.

La bouche du colonel quitta la sienne et se perdit au creux de coup blanc, le faisant encore gémir de plaisir.

Quand il se redressa enfin, une belle marque rouge ornait la peau blanche : oui le colonel lui avait fait un suçon.

Eros en rougit fortement de gêne quant il s'en rendit compte, alors que l'alchimiste affichait clairement son amusement. Celui-ci se dit que décidément le jeune brun était beaucoup trop habillé à son goût et décida de remédier à ce problème. Il déboutonna donc lentement sa chemise tout en continuant encore et encore de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Le jeune homme frissonna quand il sentit les mains chaudes et puissantes du colonel sur lui caressant son torse avec lenteur dessinant chacun de ses muscles, il fit glisser la chemise et ses mains se firent bientôt remplacer par sa bouche chaude qui le goûtait avec ferveur.

Le bibliothécaire ne savait plus quoi faire, il voulait arrêter le colonel avant qu'il n'aille trop loin mais…c'était tellement agréable ! Il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. S'il se relevait pour le stopper Roy l'embrassait encore avec douceur et lui gémirait de plaisir et oublierait tout…

D'ailleurs il poussa d'autres gémissements quand l'alchimiste de flamme tortura ses mamelons. Il les fit tourner lentement avec ses pouces les rendant pointus ensuite il donna de petit coup de langue dessus avant de les mordiller.

Le brun mit sa tête en arrière et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure douce et soyeuse du colonel. Ce dernier lui murmura en souriant :

-Tu aimes ?

-Hm… oui, gémit il, perdu dans le plaisir.

Mustang sourit d'avantage

-Si tu aimes ça tu vas adorer la suite chuchota-il en donnant de petites léchouilles dans l'oreille du bibliothécaire avant de la mordiller.

Mais malheureusement pour Roy Mustang qui n'avait pas prévu du tout ce qui allait ce passer…le téléphone sonna.

Une veine battait sur sa tempe et tout son corps tremblait de colère. Il avait du mal à ne pas faire brûler le maudit téléphone qui le dérangeait au mauvais moment.

-Allo ? répondit le jeune homme.

Et en plus sa proie s'était échappée pour répondre à l'emmerdeur qui les dérangeait ! Il maudit celui qui avait eu l'idée débile d'inventer le téléphone !

-Hey ! Salut mon p'tit Eros ! Lui répondit une voix que les deux reconnurent et dont Roy avait envie de réduire en flamme le propriétaire.

-Maes… soupira le brun

-Il me semblait pourtant avoir appelé Roy me serrais-je trompé de numéro ? questionna le lieutenant colonel.

-Nan je fais de la paperasse pour le colonel Mustang expliqua-t-il. (note bêta : pas que de la paperasse…)

-Oh ! siffla-t-il impressionné. Et t'as réussi à survivre chapeau ! Sinon mon colonel chéri est-il la ?

-Heu… si le colonel Mustang est là ? Il tourna la tête vers Roy qui faisait de grands gestes négatifs. Non désolé il n'est pas là…tu veux que je lui passe un message ?

-Naaaaannnnnnnn pas la peine ! Je voulais juste lui raconter ce qu'avait fait ma petite princesse chérie ! s'exclama le papa poule.

Une goutte s'installa derrière la tête du Flame Alchemist… il … il n'allait pas… raconter la journée de sa gamine maintenant ?... IL ALLAIT LE TUER ! Telles étaient les pensées de Roy Mustang.

Le bibliothécaire quant à lui essayait de faire comprendre à Maes qu'il devait raccrocher mais celui ne comprenait pas apparemment ou n'avait pas envie de comprendre...

Il se vit arracher violemment le combiner des mains par un colonel plus qu'énervé.

-Maes…grinça-t-il avec un ton menaçant

-Hey salut vieille branche ! Le salua-t-il affichant sûrement un grand sourire.

-Je suis OCCUPE alors tu vas raccrocher ce téléphone et surtout NE PLUS ME RAPPELLER ET ME DERANGER ! hurla-t-il la colère le gagnant.

-Ok l'ami ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Et au fait t'as finalement réussi à trouver quelqu'un mon vieux ?

Roy le voyait en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

-MAES ! cria-t-il prêt à utiliser son alchimie. (note bêta : je voudrais savoir combien de téléphones meurent par an à cause de Hughes)

-Ne l'use pas trop….ça serait dommage…un si beau garçon !

-FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! Hurla-t-il en raccrochant violemment.

C'était maintenant promis il tuerai le lieutenant colonel ! Meilleur ami ou pas !

Soudain son regard remarqua quelque chose…enfin plutôt ne remarqua pas quelque chose… plus de beau brun dans la cuisine. Il se retourna et le retrouva en train de s'éclipser le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, sa chemise dans une main.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres… s'il croyait pouvoir s'échapper comme ça !

Il s'avança sans bruit derrière lui, et l'attira vers lui par la taille.

-Alors comme ça tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? murmura-t-il à son oreille

-Heu… balbutia le jeune homme…il faut que je m'en aille je…je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, tenta-il en essayant de s'extraire des bras puissants de l'alchimiste…qui ne lâchait pas prise.

Roy secoua la tête avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres

-Ne t'avais-je pas dis que j'avais un projet bien précis en tête ? Et puis…j'aime terminer ce que je commence….ajouta-t-il avant de laisser des baisers papillons sur la nuque du brun.

Eros en frissonna. Lui qui pensait à partir il y avait à peine quelques minutes seulement… la seule chose qui voulait maintenant était de rester dans ses bras, en sécurité.

Les mains du colonel passèrent sur son dos, descendirent plus bas, non sans tâter au passage, et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva soulevé, sans plus aucun contact avec le sol, mais en contact très étroit avec le torse du colonel, ses bras et bientôt sa bouche qui vint encore cueillir la sienne avec une douceur exquise.

Le Flame Alchemist le conduisit vers sa chambre toujours en l'embrassant avec cette douceur que le jeune brun appréciait tant .Roy l'allongea doucement sur le lit avant de le rejoindre.

Il se mit à le cartographier de sa langue s'arrêtant pour taquiner le nombril du brun qui laissa échapper des bruits très excitants. Roy s'arrête enfin et défit lentement sa veste regardant Eros dans les yeux.

Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive en découvrant le torse musclé de l'alchimiste de flamme…c'était…hmm…miam ! Il fit de grands efforts pour ne pas baver sur les pectoraux de rêve qu'il avait en ce moment sous les yeux.

Il avança une main lentement vers le torse du colonel…c'était doux et agréable à caresser. Le brun continua sa manœuvre complètement perdu dans ses pensés.

Mustang le regarda faire il devait avouer qu'il appréciait cette initiative…beaucoup en fait ! Il laissa les mains douces du petit brun glisser sur son torse lentement, délicatement, tout en douceur. Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas l'avoir réduit en cendre quelques jours plutôt, au contraire grâce à ça il pouvait bénéficier de la plus douce caresse qu'il avait pu recevoir. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres, elles avaient un goût sucré et étaient douces telle une friandise adorable à dévorer.

Le bibliothécaire répondit au baiser en même temps qu'il continuait ses douces caresses qu'il sentait appréciées par le colonel. Malgré son plaisir de voir le jeune garçon si timide tout à l'heure s'engaillardir peu à peu, celui-ci se dit qu'il fallait passer aux "choses sérieuses". De toute façon il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps : Eros était si excitant, dans l'abandon amoureux que personne n'aurait pu résister à la tentation qu'il incarnait.

Il défit lentement la boucle de ceinture du brun avant de faire glisser le pantalon et de l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la chambre. Eros remarqua que son regard avait changé, il était beaucoup plus sombre, impatient et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier... D'ailleurs ce regard lui donna de longs frissons dans le dos.

Il se raidit soudain en sentant la main du Flame Alchemist, il lui avait enlevé son boxer sans s'en apercevoir et sa main caressait une partie sensible. Très sensible même...une lueur de peur passa dans son regard et il voulu l'arrêter...mais Roy l'en empêcha d'un baiser et lui chuchota :

-Calme-toi… ça va bien se passer…n'ai pas peur…je vais bien m'occuper de toi…

Et pour appuyer ses dires et le rassurer il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Le jeune homme se détendit petit à petit et commença à apprécier la lente caresse. Les mains du colonel sur lui étaient tellement agréables qu'il en perdait pied.

Il mit sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux appréciant encore d'avantage les caresses sur son sexe maintenant tendu et laissa échapper des bruits de gorges.

Roy le regardait son visage exprimait le plaisir et l'abandon total il sentit son bas ventre brûler et... il avait envie de l'entendre encore. Et sans pouvoir plus se retenir il accéléra le mouvement des ses caresses.

Les doigts du jeune homme se refermèrent sur les draps, il s'y agrippa dans une tentative de ne pas perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, mais en vain. Les mains du colonel le menaient dans un paradis remplis de volupté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son plaisir par toutes sortes de petits bruits qui ravissaient le colonel.

Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus les mains expertes du Flame alchemist qui le mena au paradis mais la langue de ce dernier.

Cette langue qui le suçait trop lentement à son goût. S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher ses hanches se mirent à bouger pour avoir plus de contact avec cette langue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de lui demander de continuer.

Le colonel sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée géniale pour lui et sadique pour le pauvre Eros

-Supplie-moi de continuer lui chuchota-t-il la voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Une jolie couleur cerise vient colorer les joues du jeune brun et il balbutia des mots sans queue ni tête avant de rougir encore plus si c'était possible.

Roy sourit il lécha lentement le sexe et il regardait le jeune homme, ses yeux étaient plein de désir. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner tout en gémissant, il ne put résister longtemps à cette torture et de dire d'une voix faible et saccadée, victime du plaisir :

-Roy…s'il te plais…j'en veux plus…

Il avait fermé les yeux et une légère rougeur subsistait sur ses joues pâles. Le colonel le trouva tout simplement magnifique.

Sans le faire attendre plus longtemps il prit le sexe dans sa bouche, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, elles massaient les testicules imposant un rythme lent de va et viens.

Eros hoqueta de surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, une vague de plaisir avait déferlée dans tout son corps le laissant pantois. C'était…si…si….il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce bonheur qui le traversait, jamais il n'avait connut un si grand plaisir, il ne tarda pas à jouir.

Des lèvres virent se poser sur les siennes ayant cette fois un goût différent de tout à l'heure, un goût plus amère mais en même temps c'était toujours aussi doux, délicat, ce baiser le faisait fondre littéralement.

Les mains de l'alchimiste de flamme parcouraient ce corps si doux et beau tout en explorant sa bouche plus en profondeur. Maintenant il allait pouvoir assouvir son désir.

Il fit glisser un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui se raidit automatiquement à ce contact. Roy le calma par des paroles rassurantes et d'autres baisers qui petit à petit firent l'effet voulu et le bibliothécaire se détendit lentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard il ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt et les fit bouger lentement en un va et viens.

Eros ne savait pas comment décrire cette intrusion…ce n'était pas douloureux ou désagréable juste…gênant…et tout doucement cette gêne se transforma en un plaisir grandissant. Il fut frustré quand l'alchimiste retira ses doigts mais bientôt il sentit quelque chose de plus gros entrer en lui ainsi qu'une douleur.

Il se tendit, il sentit les battements de son cœur taper vite et fort dans sa cage thoracique, sa respiration devient rapide et irrégulière, son corps tremblait, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur les draps en grimaçant de douleur, son visage était crispé et ses yeux fermés.

Roy lui caressa doucement le visage et lui murmura qu'il fallait qu'il se détende et tout irait mieux, il l'embrassa et lui fit toutes sortes de caresses pour le détendre et atténuer la douleur. Quand il réussit à se détendre et à s'habituer à sa présence il commença à entamer un lent mouvement de va et viens.

D'abord ce fut plus douloureux, et Eros pris peur en ce demandant si ça n'allait pas durer ainsi, mais sa nature était plutôt passive et il pris son mal en patience, en essayant de se détendre. Petit à petit cependant, il sentit le plaisir le gagner, et quand les mouvements du Flame Alchemist s'amplifièrent, il toucha un point en lui qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

Il regarda le jeune brun s'abandonner totalement au plaisir nouveau qu'il lui procurait pendant que lui essayait de ne pas jouir tout de suite car le jeune homme était excitant à entendre gémir mais aussi …hmm…tellement étroit ! Bientôt il ne parvient plus à retenir, ces coups de reins devinrent rapides et puissants et s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le corps du bibliothécaire.

Le brun n'hésitait plus à montrer son plaisir en gémissant, il ne pensait plus (enfin s'il pouvait vraiment encore penser) qu'à bouger ses hanches au même rythme que le colonel accentuant encore ce plaisir jusque la inconnu. Ils ne tardèrent a jouir en même temps, l'un sur le ventre de l'alchimiste l'autre à l'intérieur.

Le colonel se retira lentement et roula sur le côté, il n'aurait pas pensé que cela ce serait aussi bien passé. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci était trempé de sueur, essoufflé, ses cheveux noirs ébène collaient à son visage, son torse se soulevait lentement, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses joues abordaient une jolie couleur rose à cause de l'activité au lit.

Il le serra dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Le bibliothécaire sourit et se laissa doucement abandonner dans les bras de Morphée… ou plutôt de Roy Mustang, celui-ci ne tardant pas à le rejoindre…

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis une ou deux heures mais le colonel Mustang n'était pas décidé à bouger de son lit, son attention se portait au jeune homme endormit à côté de lui.

Il affichait un air paisible, sa respiration était lente et régulière, ses cheveux bien en bataille, il serrait son oreiller tel un ours en peluche...Roy le trouvait vraiment adorable. Il caressa ses cheveux l'air rêveur perdu dans les pensées nébuleuses du matin. (note bêta : dans sa tête à lui aussi c'est pas bien clair le matin, hein ?)

Il dut arrêter son activité car un crétin qui empêchait les gens de dormir un dimanche matin sonnait à la porte. Le Flame Alchemist se leva en grognant, il enfila un pantalon et une chemise et alla ouvrir.

- Hello! Salua Maes Hughes. (note bêta : avant de se faire griller, lol)

- Si tu veux pas mourir quitte cet endroit tout de suite ! coupa-t-il en refermant la porte violemment.

Mais le pied du brun l'en empêcha :

- Oh, allez tu vas pas me faire la gueule ? demanda-t-il avant de montrer un petit sac. J'ai apporté des croissants ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Merci mais j'en ai pas besoin, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut répliqua-t-il en appuyant sur la porte et ainsi faire dégager son crétin d'ami.

- Hey mais mon pied, oh ! se plaignit le brun à lunettes en essayant d'entrer.

- T'as qu'à le retirer !

- Mais je veux rentrer !

- Non !

- Si !

- Fiche-moi la paix !

- Si tu me laisses rentrer !

-B'jour... dit Eros en passant devant les deux militaires... ou gamins

L'apparition du bibliothécaire suffit à calmer l'alchimiste ce qui permit au brun d'entrer alors qu'Eros se dirigeait l'air toujours dans le cirage dans la salle de bain.

- Tu veux que je fasse le café mon chou ? demanda Maes à Roy déjà dans la cuisine.

-J'voudrais surtout que tu me fiches la paix. soupira ce dernier avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

Le lieutenant colonel le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de café dans les mains et en offrit une au colonel.

- Alors cette nuit ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin et les yeux brillants d'amusement.

- A ton avis ? répondit-il avec le même sourire.

- Ohh allez ! Je veux des détails moi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du brun.

- Vas te faire voir ! Lui répondit-il. (Note de la bêta : et la politesse alors ? mdr !)

Ils continuèrent de se disputer encore quelques minutes avant que le Flame Alchemist capitule et donne tous les détails de la nuit dernière sous les rires du lieutenant colonel Hughes.

- Je vous ai vraiment interrompu ? J'comprend mieux les menaces de mort !

-Ha ha haha très drôle ! Refais-moi un coup comme ça et promis je te transforme en hot-dog ! Prévient-il.

-Du calme, du calme, pas la peine de s'énerver ! répondit Hughes les mains en signe de paix avec néanmoins un grand sourire.

Roy roula des yeux avant de se rendre compte que son beau brun n'était pas revenu.

-Il doit sûrement essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il a fait cette nuit. le rassura Maes.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea le colonel en levant un sourcil.

-Je connais mon cousin. répondit-il en buvant son café un sourire en coin alors que le Flame alchemist recrachait le sien.

-Ton QUOI ?! s'écria-il.

-Mon cousin, d'ailleurs… il devrait bientôt nous rejoindre avec deux yeux de merlan frit … dans 5…4…3…2…1… décompta-il en regardant sa montre.

A ce moment les deux militaires purent voir un Eros complètement étonné, paniqué, surpris, ahuris et… portant une courte serviette alors que des petites gouttelettes d'eaux tombaient sur son torse blanc. Ces derniers détails n'échappèrent pas au colonel qui regardait les gouttes d'eaux avec un grand intérêt.

Eros s'aperçut de cette observation et piqua un fard avant de plier retraite vers la salle de bain sous le rire moqueur de Maes.

-Vraiment trop chou mais… d'une timidité que j'ai jamais vu, même chez une fille ! dit le colonel Mustang avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers le lieutenant colonel…

Ce dernier avait prit un air sérieux qui intrigua le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as entendu parler du patron du bar : Le lion d'or ?

Il grimaça en hochant la tête

- Le dealer de drogue arrêté par le glaçon ?

- Oui ma cousine… tu sais qu'il n'était pas seulement suspecter de ça mais aussi…d'avoir commis plusieurs viols ?

- Nan…

Bizarrement l'alchimiste avant un mauvais pressentiment.

Eros était l'un de ses serveurs… et un soir quand ce mec avait trop bu…

-Ne me dit pas que ?

-Nan Lyra est intervenue à temps… déjà qu'il était un peu timide…mais là ça a empiré il… Maes s'interrompit en voyant son jeune cousin sortir de la salle de bain.

Celui leva un sourcil et se demanda se qui se passait pour que se soit aussi calme, surtout avec le papa poule.

- Que… commença-il avant que Roy l'attire vers lui et l'oblige à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Cela valu au jeune brun de prendre une jolie couleur cerise pendant que les deux militaires souriaient.

- Au fait j'ai eu ta sœur hier soir…elle voulait savoir où tu étais…

Le bibliothécaire se raidit.

-Et…et tu lui as dis quoi ? demanda-t-il lentement et craignant le pire.

-Rassure-toi j'ai dit que t'étais à la maison… dit-il avec un sourire rassurant alors que Eros poussait un sourire de soulagement et piquant un croissant… Elle revient ce soir ajouta-il.

-Ah…QUOI ?! hurla-t-il en se relevant l'air effrayé. Merde j'ai oublié de faire ses dossiers ! Haaa Lyra va me tuer ! paniqua Eros en commençant à courir vers la sortie, sous le rire grandissant de Maes alors que Roy, lui, faisait la grimace.

Ce dernier le rattrapa et lui glissa à l'oreille

-Demain soir j'irais te chercher…

Le brun ne lui répondit pas mais hocha la tête en rougissant fortement, Roy se dit que décidément ce bibliothécaire était vraiment adorable…

* * *

Voila c'est la fin… j'espère n'avoir tué personne en route… pas vrai ? Des p'tites reviews pour confirmer mes craintes ? En même temps vous me diriez ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic ! A une prochaine fois et de grosses bises à tous.

_Kairi Sakura Potter_


End file.
